Haüyne (LTT)
Haüyne is a Gem created and used by Livi. She is currently fused with Sodalite as Creativity Aura Quartz. Personality Haüyne is energetic, so she usually tends to run and jump when she goes from place to place. She's confident and sassy, and she loves trying to make people laugh. She never plans anything, so she improvises almost everything she does. Appearance Haüyne was dark blue skin, and darker, messy blue hair. Her Gem is dark blue and smooth, and located where her nose would be. She wears a loose tank top that has one sleeve which goes over her right shoulder, and gets longer to the left. She wears a separate, long sleeve on her left arm. She wears a short, light blue skirt, and tights with different shades of blue. She has dark blue shoes, and a short build. Abilities WIP Fusions When fused with Sodalite, they form Creativity Aura Quartz. Skillset Cleats Proficiency: Haüyne's shoes could turn into sharp cleats whenever she wants. She uses them to jab her opponents after kicking them. Unique Abilities Strong Jump: Haüyne can jump much higher than most other Gems, and if falling, she can kick downwards to make her head to the ground faster. Levitation: If Haüyne were to jump onto a wall, she could stand on it for a few seconds and walk around if she wanted to. She can jump into the air and float, but it doesn't serve much purpose because she can't hover freely. Character History TBA Relationships Sodalite WIP Onicolo Onicolo is a good friend of Haüyne, and the both think well of each other. They aren't each other's number one friend, but they do care for each other in a sense. Allura Haüyne is a little bit scared of Allura. She has a feeling that Allura isn't too fond of her so she keep her distance. But if she was given the chance to try to patch things up with her, she would definitely take it. Flower Stone Haüyne considers Flower to be one of her best friends, and on the rare occasion when she is not fused with Sodalite, she likes to spend her personal time with Flower. They like to go places together to take things off their minds and have a good time if they feel like they need a break. Vermeil Haüyne doesn't know much about Vermeil, and she never had the chance to actually speak with her personally. She only knows her in her corrupted form, and at least finds her sweet there. Corindon Hyalin Haüyne think Corindon is very funny, and like encouraging her to keep going on. She likes to join in on Corindon's jokes, but doesn't notice if it actually seems like she's making fun of her. She only means the best, however. She doesn't get to see her too often, but is in a good mood when she does. Kaolin Haüyne is indifferent towards Kaolin. She tried bothering her to let out her emotions sometimes, but to no avail. She made it a goal to get Kaolin to open up around her and her friends. Sterne Ruby Haüyne listens to Sterne's rules all the time, but only because she's scared of Sterne's outbursts that happen if she doesn't. She doesn't always agree with Sterne and her strict nature, but she does respect her. Shyie Shyie is close with Haüyne. She likes watching Shyie do her thing most of the time, and occasionally like to mess with her to see her reaction. She makes she she never harms Shyie in any way, shape, or form however, because she thinks of Shyie as one of her best friends. Trivia TBA Gemstone WIP Galleries TBA Category:LTT Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters